


Desperation in the Digital World

by Rainbow35



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Rika's POV, Wetting, slight Rika/Ryo but not intentionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow35/pseuds/Rainbow35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika's stuck with Kazu, Kenta and Ryo in the digital world. She really needs to pee, but doesn't want to admit it; her pride won't let her, and there's no privacy in the digital world anyway. But she can't just hold it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation in the Digital World

**Author's Note:**

> (This takes place during the brief amount of time after Rika, Kazu and Kenta met Ryo in the digital world but before Rika left them, or possibly in an AU where she just didn't leave. I also might do a second chapter where Ryo wets himself.)

The tamers were in the digital world, and Rika and Renamon were stuck with Kazu and Kenta after being forcibly separated from the others. Not only that, but now the so-called “Legendary Tamer” Ryo and his partner Cyberdramon had shown up.

Rika felt like Ryo was purposely trying to show her up, and it just annoyed her even more that he kept acting so  _ nice _ , and that he seemed not to even remember her! How could he not remember the one person who had nearly beaten him at digimon cards?

She sighed angrily as she sat a few feet away from the three idiots.

“And then I took out the Apocalymon modify card-” Ryo said.

Kazu interrupted him, “Whoa, really? Man, you’re amazing! I had no idea that card even existed!”

“Aw, no I’m not, it’s no big deal. But anyway, then I swiped it, and Cyberdramon-”

Rika stopped listening then, and sighed again- louder this time- trying to tune out their useless conversations.

She lay down on the log she was sitting on, closed her eyes, and tried to shut out the boys’ talking, especially Ryo’s.

* * *

When Rika woke up, she got the impression that it hadn’t been that long, since it was still dark and the fire was still going. Especially since it sounded like Ryo was  _ still _ talking.

However, she noticed that she had a slight pain in her bladder. She sat up and shifted around, trying to make the feeling fade, but it wouldn’t.

Renamon appeared next to her, “What’s wrong, Rika?”

“Nothing,” she said, “How long was I asleep for?”

“Not very long, maybe half an hour.”

“Right,” Rika said. She shifted around uncomfortably. The pressure in her bladder just wouldn’t go away. She glanced over to Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo. They were still talking. Still! She didn’t want to try to go off and pee somewhere while they were still awake, since she was sure they’d ask her where she was going, and what was she meant to say to that? She honestly had too much pride to admit that she needed a bathroom, and at the same time was embarrassed at the idea of them knowing that.

She suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that she was the only girl here- not counting Renamon. That didn’t help at all, and she squirmed both at the increasing pressure in her bladder and the weird mix of embarrassment and shame she suddenly felt. What was she supposed to do? She couldn’t just  _ say _ that she needed to pee, and she couldn’t think of any excuse to walk away.

She looked around. Even if she did walk away, she realised that the surrounding area was mostly flat, anyway; there was no privacy. Even if she could bring herself to tell the others straight out that she had to pee, she didn’t trust any of them not to look.

Rika sighed again, more quietly this time, and bounced her leg in some attempt to distract herself from her urge to pee. But it didn’t really help, no matter how much she shifted positions and squirmed around.

She started listening to the boys’ conversation again, hoping it would distract her from her bladder.

“So yeah, having a digimon partner can be a serious responsibility,” Ryo said, “It’s not always fun and games. Cyberdramon likes to try and claw me to death sometimes. Though, that’s just him. Most digimon aren’t like that, as I’m sure you already know.”

Kazu nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, I know. But man, really? Cyberdramon tries to kill you?”

“It’s no big deal, he doesn’t really mean it,” Ryo said.

Rika rolled her eyes, but suddenly felt a sharp twinge in her bladder, and gasped quietly.

“Are you okay over there?” Ryo called over to her.

“Yeah, I’m just tired of having to listen to your stupidity,” Rika replied.

Ryo grinned, “Alright then.”

“What? Ryo, you can’t let her get away with that!” Kazu said.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Ryo replied, “I don’t mind.”

Rika rolled her eyes again. There he went  _ again _ , acting like he was above her somehow. Like her words meant nothing to him because they couldn’t even reach him up on that stupid pedestal people put him on.

Rika gritted her teeth as another wave of urgency hit her. She realised that she was going to have to do something about this soon; she wasn’t sure if she could wait much longer.

But what could she  _ do? _ She felt like she didn’t have any viable options.

She started fidgeting even more, trying to hold her pee in. But unfortunately for her, her bladder suddenly spasmed, and for a few seconds she couldn’t control it. She gasped under her breath as a short stream of pee escaped from her, creating a small wet patch in her crotch area.

It was only a tiny wet patch, not visible unless you were specifically looking for it, but Rika blushed in embarrassment all the same. Had she seriously just peed in her pants? She was too old for that! And too good for it! Maybe she could see someone like Kazu or Kenta having an accident like that, but  _ her? _ No way!

What was she going to do? She was hoping that Ryo, Kazu and Kenta would go to sleep so that she could sneak off and pee somewhere, but it didn’t seem like that was going to happen any time soon. Or at least, not soon enough. She needed to pee  _ now _ . She leaned forwards slightly and bounced both legs, hoping the boys wouldn’t notice her intense fidgeting. She could barely breathe, and it felt like if she breathed too deeply it would press into her bladder.

It was getting harder and harder for her to hold it. Her bladder hurt, and there was just so much pressure inside her that she could barely handle it. She could force herself to hold it, but she had to consciously make an effort not to pee, and it was getting really difficult.

She inhaled sharply again as another wave of pressure hit her. She was able to hold in her pee this time, but she now realised she was trembling slightly from the effort of constantly tensing her muscles to hold it.

It quickly became obvious that she wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer, no matter what she did. If she relaxed her muscles even slightly, she was going to pee, and it was getting nearly impossible not to. She was shaking more noticeably now, and she figured it was probably pretty obvious to the others by now that something was wrong.

“Hey, Rika,” Ryo said, as if on cue, “Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're really cold or something.”

“Shut up!” she snapped, standing up abruptly, “I'm  _ fine _ !”

She suddenly realised that standing up so quickly had been a mistake, and she was, in fact, not fine. She had briefly stopped tensing her muscles for the split second it took her to stand up, but that was all it took for pee to begin trickling out of her and starting to drip down her legs. She quickly tensed up her muscles again and crossed her legs as tightly as she could, but it was too late, and her body didn't care. Her bladder had had enough and was going to release her pee whether she liked it or not. No matter how hard she tried to control herself, she just couldn't, and though the pee started out as a slow trickle, it soon increased to a stream, flowing steadily and soaking the entire length of her jeans, as Rika's body relaxed against her will. The pee hissed out of her at full force, and she uncrossed her legs as she realised it was futile to try to contain it. Tears came to her eyes as her pee continued to flow down her legs into a puddle at her feet, and as drops dripped off her legs onto the ground.

She realised that Ryo, Kazu and Kenta were staring at her, and she blushed and looked away. She was humiliated; she, of all people, had not only wet herself, but was now apparently crying about it? She hated herself for the tears rising to her eyes, and she blinked quickly to try and get them to stop. She internally glared at her body for betraying her in so many ways.

“...That was kinda hot,” Kazu said, “I've never seen a girl-”

Ryo slapped him across the head gently, “Don't say that! Shut up.”

Rika glared over at both of them.

Ryo looked away from her, “Uh, guys, maybe we should go to sleep now, do you think?”

Rika stood awkwardly where she was as Ryo coerced Kazu and Kenta into going to sleep, then put out the fire and lay down himself, with the occasional awkward glances at Rika.

Rika glared over at the now-sleeping Ryo, “Stupid Ryo, acting so helpful. Being so ‘perfect’. Always having to try and save the day,” she muttered. But she did feel slightly grateful for him forcing Kazu to drop the subject of her having wet herself, despite how much she otherwise resented him.


End file.
